


I'll wait for you

by LiveWireGoth



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: I'm posting all my fanfics on the site starting with oneshots, M/M, Pre-Slash, hibernation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveWireGoth/pseuds/LiveWireGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny finds Jack in the Warren but something is off about the winter spirit.<br/>JackRabbit Week 2013 Day 2, reposted from DA</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll wait for you

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> -Hinted yaoi  
> -Semi AU  
> -Slight OOC

It was another day in the Warren for Bunny, he was painting eggs like normal but something seemed off. It wasn't the lonely feeling which he was hoping to get use to. No it was some off feeling Bunny couldn't explain. As much as he wanted to ignore it he couldn't help but feel like it was important.

Standing up he let his gut guide him as the pooka tried to find what might be wrong. Suddenly he felt a chill in the air. It was coming from a woody area of the Warren. As Bunny went more into the woods he noticed the scenery become more cold & covered in ice & snow. Bunny felt his heart sink when he realized who it was...

There, with light dusting of snow & lying against a tree was Jack Frost crying...

"F-Frostbite?" Bunny asked walking up to the teen. He didn't even care if Jack had snuck in & frosted the place some. The winter spirit looked like he really needed help.

Jack didn't answer as he was still crying. Bunny didn't know what to do since he never went through something like this before. All he could do was hold the teenage spirit as the albino cried his heart out.

"I-I'm scared Bunny... I really am..."

Bunny tried to calm Jack don the best he could before asking what the albino meant.

Jack tried to explain as best as he could. Every once in a while certain spirits hibernate but not by choice. It was more like a coma. What made Jack scared the most was that it made him feel alone, he didn't dream, it felt like he was surrounded by a dark void.

"What do I do Aster? I don't want to go through this again..."

"You don't half to... Frostbite you're not alone any more you have North, you have Tooth & her fairies, you have Sandy, you even have the yetis." Bunny said as he rubbed Jack's hands "But most of all you have me..."

Jack looked at the anthro rabbit confused & teary eyed.

"I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you while you're asleep... Just trust me."

Jack had stopped crying by now but he still looked worried.

"Have I ever lied to you before?" Bunny asked before realizing somethings he said truthfully before that he regrets saying.

"N-Nevermind....>_>;"

Jack laughed a little before laying his head on Bunny's chest. Jack could feel his eyes become heavy.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

Bunny smiled a little as he felt a warm feeling in his chest.

"I promise I'll wait for you."

That was all that Jack needed before he fell into a coma like sleep. Just like that, the snow stopped that Bunny hadn't even noticed. Sighing Bunny got up & brushed himself of any snow before picking Jack up & going back home.

There was no way he'd let his snowflake sleep on the ground the whole time. Just because Jack was unconscious doesn't mean he couldn't at least sleep in a bed for the rest of his hibernate. Looking down to see Jack sleep while being held bridle style Bunny couldn't help but think of how much the winter spirit looked like an angel, especially with his hair framing his face.

"Don't worry Snowflake... Everything will be ok, I'll keep you safe..."

The end.


End file.
